


safe space

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Nesting, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeonghan's heart is in the right place, however, if he touched Jisoo's nest once more, the omega was about to lose.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	safe space

Yoon Jeonghan was currently locked out of his house, and no, it wasn’t because he left his keys at home.

When he entered their apartment, he was shocked to see that their living room had been stripped bare to the point where there were no cushions or blankets left on the couches. He went into their bedroom to ask Jisoo where they had gone but his mate was nowhere to be found and all he saw was all of the blankets on the floor with some of their clothes thrown into the mix.

Confused, Jeonghan just started to pick them up so that he could put them back in their places. With his arms full of cushions, Jeonghan turned to go put them into the living room only to see Jisoo standing in the doorway with some of their clothes in his hands. Jeonghan smiled and walked over to his mate, kissing his nose fondly.

“Hey Shua, how-“

“Put them back,” Jisoo said with a slight glare on his face, “I need them.”

“The cushions?” Jeonghan put them back in the pile and watched as Jisoo added their clothes to the pile.

“And anything else you took.”

“That’s all I picked up, I was going to put them back into the living room.”

Jisoo simply hummed in reply and began arranging the items in a somewhat random pattern, however, he had a look of utmost concentration on his face. Watching him, Jeonghan suddenly realised what the omega was doing and crouched down next to his mate with a smile on his face.

“Are you making a nest? Let me help,” Jeonghan looked at the pile before picking up one of Jisoo’s sweaters which had his floral scent on it, “where should this go?”

“Hannie,” Jisoo whined, taking the top from the alpha’s hands, “stop it.”

“But I want to help!”

Jisoo sighed and sat back on his knees, looking up at the ceiling and contemplating. A couple of seconds passed before he took hold of Jeonghan’s arm and dragged his mate to the front door before pushing him out of the apartment and locking the door behind him.

That led to Jeonghan’s current predicament as after five minutes of knocking he realised that he wasn’t going to get back inside until Jisoo felt like letting him in. It was quite unusual now that he thought about it as Jisoo hardly got annoyed or upset about things, especially not something as trivial as this. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled up his phone and dialled the one person he knew would be able to help him.

“Hello, Jeonghan?”

“Hey Cheol, my favourite omega!”

“Have you forgotten about your mate Hannie,” the elder deadpanned, eliciting a chuckle from Jeonghan.

“Well considering I’m now locked out of our apartment I’m not sure I’m in any place to talk about favourites.”

“What?” Seungcheol’s voice suddenly softened taking on a concerned tone, “why, did the two of you fight?”

“Not really? I mean Jisoo was making a nest and I tried to help him but he got really pissed.”

“Oh, that makes more sense if you messed with his nest.”

“I didn’t mess with it! I just asked how I could help him make it!”

“But Jeonghan, alphas don’t usually make nests and they especially don’t try to interfere with their omega’s nest.”

“They don’t?”

“Nope,” Seungcheol said, popping the p, “last time I was making a nest, Soonyoung accidentally tripped over it and ruined it, making me burst into tears. I ignored him for a week after that.”

“Oh lord, so nests are really important to omegas then?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry I don’t think Jisoo is capable of ignoring you for more than a couple of hours.”

“Thank God, because I would not be able to handle that. Soonyoung is a brave man for going through that.”

“Hey!” Seungcheol yelped playfully making the two of them laugh, “wait but Hannie I have a question.”

“Go on.”

“Did you seriously not know about omega’s and nesting?”

“Well, I knew they did it, both of my parents were omegas, but I always saw them making their nests together so I didn’t realise it was an omegas only event.”

“Ah that makes sense, omega couples usually build nests together and then get in it together while with other couples you have to wait until the omega invites you in.”

“Is there a reason that omegas nest?”

“Sometimes just because they can, and other times for comfort when they’re feeling down. But the way you described Jisoo it sounds like his heat is coming soon so get prepared Hannie.”

“Ah gross Cheol, I can almost hear your wink through the phone,” Jeonghan groaned as heard Seungcheol giggling from his end of the line.

He was about to reprimand Seungcheol again when the door to his apartment finally opened and he saw a guilty-looking Jisoo standing there with his eyes wide and pleading.

“Sorry, Cheol I have to go. I have a nest waiting for me.”

Saying goodbye to Seungcheol, Jeonghan lifted himself from the floor and stood in front of Jisoo with a wide smile on his face.

“Can I come in now?”

“Yeah. Sorry for kicking you out, it’s just that-“

“It’s fine Shua, as long as you don’t cry and ignore me for a week.”

There’s a brief look of confusion that flickers across Jisoo’s face before he just holds Jeonghan’s hand and takes his alpha to his nest.

“You can get into my nest on one condition.”

“Just one? Bring it.”

“You have to give me lots of cuddles so I can feel good again.”

“Cuddles? Why of course would you like a side dish of snuggling with that?”

In place of response, Jisoo burst into precious giggles as he swung from Jeonghan’s arm. Watching his mate so happy, Jeonghan kissed Jisoo’s mating bite before entering Jisoo’s beloved nest.


End file.
